


30 Red Roses

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Fujigaya just had his important 30th birthday, but he couldn't spend it with his lover. Lonely in his apartment wishes for his boyfriend to be there....





	30 Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished my birthday fic for Gaya :D Better late than never XD

Fujigaya is sitting at home, watching a movie and about to cry because he is almost at the end. He can't help but get moved with tragic love stories. He is hugging his little teddy bear and turns off the tv when the movie ends. Now he is actually crying and wishes someone was there to hug him. Well not anyone, but someone who has a name and a face. His name Kitayama Hiromitsu and his face is the cutest in the world. But he is so manly. And Fujigaya feels so safe in his arms.  
It was his birthday a few days ago, but he couldn't spend a day with his lover. Both so busy with their individual works. Kitayama has a stage play going on so he only manages to call Fujigaya once a day. This day though they haven't talked yet and Fujigaya really worries. He tried calling Kitayama several times but the chibi keeps not answering. But of course Fujigaya is a grown up adult who understands. Or that's what he likes to think.  
"That chibi will know pain next time I see him" Fujigaya talks to himself while hitting a cushion on his sofa. He is ready to go sleep with his teddy by his side, when his phone rings. Fujigaya raises a brow and grabs his cellphone to see who is it. It says 'Chibi baka' on the screen and Fujigaya almost drops his phone.  
"Yes" He picks it up trying to sound mad.  
"Dress and come out now Taisuke" Kitayama says firmly and hangs up.  
"Ehhh??" Fujigaya looks at the screen and wonders what was that. "Kitayama,seriously, if you play games again I will kill you" He mumbles while going to get ready.  
After a few minutes he is ready to go out. He locks his door and takes a few steps further. He is shocked to see Kitayama 's car waiting for him at the corner.  
"Get in beautiful" Kitayama opens the window and smirks at the younger. Fujigaya does as told. There goes again Kitayama and his tricks. That's why Fujigaya can't keep being mad with the older. He is so soft for him.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your birthday baby." Kitayama leans and gives him a quick kiss before starting the car.  
Fujigaya blushes like a teenage girl. How he hates that Kitayama makes him lose the ground under his feet.  
"It's ok Mitsu, you are really busy I understand" He smiles and relaxes in his seat. "Where are we going?" He asks after a while.  
"It's a surprise Taisuke." Kitayama smiles proudly and Fujigaya knows that this night is gonna be long.  
After a while of driving, Kitayama finally parks the car somewhere near the sea.  
"Are we going to the beach?" Fujigaya asks rather excited.  
"Yes we are baby." Answers Kitayama and gets out of the car, opening the door for Fujigaya as well.  
"You're spoiling me Mitsu." Fujigaya chuckles and gets out. Kitayama takes his hand and holds it as they walk down to the beach. Fujigaya blushes all the way and feels his heart beating fast.  
"Now you stay here baby, I will be back in a few moments." Kitayama tells him and leaves. Fujigaya nods and sits down on the sand, looking at the night view of the sea. The moon standing full above it. Nothing calms him more than the sea. He closes his eyes and feels the nice breeze go through him. Suddenly a voice echoes in his ears.  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Taipi, Happy birthday to you." Kitayama sings and the voice comes closer until it stops. Fujigaya opens his eyes to see his lover holding a cake with a candle on it. He sits down across Fujigaya. "Blow it baby and make a wish." Kitayama smiles and holds the cake out for him. Fujigaya wishes to always have Kitayama by his side and blows the candle. Kitayama puts the cake down and claps like a small kid. Fujigaya laughs and hugs him. "Thank you baby, thank you so much." He holds him desperately and a tear runs down his cheek. Kitayama pulls him back softly and wipes the tear. "My crybaby. You never change Taisuke even though you're thirty already." He teases him and kisses his nose. Fujigaya pouts at him and Kitayama laughs more.  
They eat some of the cake and then Fujigaya gets up. "Hey Mitsu, catch me if you can." He chuckles and starts running along the shore. Kitayama rolls his eyes playfully and jumps up running after him. Not many seconds later he catches him from behind and holds him firmly. Fujigaya giggles and tries to get away. Kitayama is stronger though and he lays them on the sand with Fujigaya underneath him.  
The younger struggles playfully while Kitayama is pinning his hands down.  
"What?Are you going to take me right here?" Fujigaya looks at him seductively.  
"Aren't you eager Taisuke?Not this time yet." Kitayama smirks and kisses him hard. Fujigaya answers to the kiss and slips his tongue into the older's mouth. Kitayama rubs their tongues and pulls back after a while for air. Fujigaya finds the chance to changes their positions and gets on top.  
"Taisuke what are you doing?" Kitayama lets him and looks at him. The younger grinds down on his crotch earning a growl from him.  
"Taisuke you really want it that badly?" He teases and rolls his hips. Fujigaya nods and bites his lip.  
"Then ride me as you like." Kitayama smirks and puts his hands under his head relaxing.  
"You lazy ass" Fujigaya whines and punches his stomach playfully.  
"Are you gonna do it or not?" Kitayama thrusts up his hips to tease the younger more. Fujigaya quickly undoes his own pants and the other's. He takes off his pants and slips two fingers inside his own hole to make him ready. Kitayama gets hard by watching him and hearing his cute noises. The younger slides down Kitayama's dick slowly until it is all the way in. "Fuck yes" They both moan in relief. "It's been a week, I missed you baby." Fujigaya whispers to his ear and starts moving his hips. Kitayama growls in pleasure and watches him as Fujigaya leans back and moves his body on him skillfully. The other takes off Fujigaya's shirt so he can have a full view of his lover's body.  
"Taisuke you're so sexy." Kitayama thrusts his hips onto him and watches as the younger is trying to keep his balance.  
"Oh Mitsu yes fuck me!" Fujigaya breathes and places hands on the other's chest for balance.  
Kitayama hits his spot with the next thrusts and feels him tightening around him. When he feels ready to come, he wraps a hand around Fujigaya's cock and jerks him off. They reach their climax together and Fujigaya moans hard.  
"Always so loud baby" Kitayama teases him and pulls out. Fujigaya falls on him panting. The older holds him tightly and inhales as much of his scent as he can.  
"Missed you so much Taisuke" He pets his hair gently and kisses his cheek. They spend a few moments there in silence. The waves softly going back and forth making a relaxing sound and the moonlight reflected upon the dark sea complete their atmospheric scene   
"We need to get up, it's getting really late." Kitayama says after a while and helps his lover to put on his clothes. Fujigaya then goes to pack up the rest of the cake so they can get their things and leave.  
"Hey Taipi, come here" Kitayama calls him still being on the shore. Fujigaya sighs happily and walks there. He looks at the wet sand and sees a drawing Kitayama has made. It was a heart with their name initials inside and the word love under them. Fujigaya laughs remembering that one busaiku episode where Kitayama got last place, because of drawing on the beach. He looks at Kitayama who is smiling proudly.  
"Mitsu that's cute, thanks" Fujigaya hugs him. After a few moments the waves have already erased the drawing.  
"Our love will never fade though baby." Kitayama smiles and they share a kiss under the moonlight. Fujigaya thinks he lives in a dream and he will wake up in his empty bed. Kitayama picks him up bride style to carry him to the car.  
"Oi Mitsu I'm not a girl." Fujigaya complains but rests his head on the older's chest.  
"And we need to pick up the things also."  
Fujigaya mumbles.  
"Don't worry I will do everything baby. You rest." Kitayama sets him on his seat in the car and leaves to go pick up things. When he comes back he drives off the beach. Fujigaya relaxes in his seat, thinking the night is over and that he is going back to his place to sleep.  
Although that is not the case. Kitayama's plan is different. He heads to his own place.  
"Mitsu are we going to sleep together?" Fujigaya asks excited. Kitayama nods and parks the car, getting out of it. Fujigaya follows eagerly.  
"Easy baby." Kitayama teases him and opens the door, letting him walk in first.  
Fujigaya takes a step and is surprised to look at the floor. Roses petals scattered around, leading a path to Kitayama's bedroom. Fujigaya follows them and walks inside it. On the bed there was a full bouquet of roses, petals of roses, two small boxes wrapped with ribbons and all around the room candles that give off a nice aroma.  
"Mitsu you gotta be kidding me." Fujigaya says amazed by all of these surprises and keeps looking around. His eyes shining overwhelmed with happiness.  
"Never knew you can be that romantic." He chuckles and sits on the bed.  
"Well, my baby is thirty years old now. I should do something special." Kitayama smiles and sits next to him. He grabs the one small box and hands it to Fujigaya. The younger unwraps it. His heartbeat raising. He opens it and picks up a necklace. There is a half heart on it, made with ruby and silver as a frame and with a silver chain as well.  
"Wow that's so beautiful Mitsu. It must have cost a fortune." Fujigaya smiles. "Thank you baby." He is about to cry again but Mitsu grabs the other box to open it. So Fujigaya turns his attention there. When Kitayama finishes he pulls out another necklace,same as the one Fujigaya just got, only with the other half of the heart.  
"This is for me" Kitayama smiles holding the other half. He then hands the bouquet to Fujigaya which has exactly thirty red roses.  
"Each one for a year you've been to this life Taisuke. Thank you for being half of them in my world." He says and Fujigaya takes them and smiles trying to really hold his tears by now. He finds a note inside them.  
"No baby you read this alone when at home and missing me." Kitayama chuckles and takes it from him.  
"Baby I hope you're finished with surprises because I'm seriously gonna cry." Fujigaya sniffs to keep his tears.  
Kitayama rubs his cheek gently. "My precious Taisuke, I would give you the world if I could." Kitayama tells him and kisses him. He lays him on the bed and rubs his side. Fujigaya stops him.  
"Baby the bouquet and the necklaces." He reminds the older and Kitayama hurries to clear the bed off things, leaving only the petals on it. Fujigaya laying there waiting for him. And Kitayama stops before hovering over his lover. He stops to look at the picture. Fujigaya with roses all around him. He looks like a painting. So beautiful. Kitayama feels grateful to have him in his life. Feels the luckiest person in the world. Everything else so small.  
"Mitsu come here already." Fujigaya whines and snaps the older out of his thoughts. Kitayama smirks and goes on top of him.  
"I love you so much Taisuke, you have no idea how much"  
"No I love you more chibi." Fujigaya says back giggling. They would fight over this all night while making love.


End file.
